Ride
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: Tu n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, il y a de cela un an. Toi la pire garce du bahut, tu avais osé t'enticher de cette petite catholique qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Un duo explosif en soit que tu avais pris soin de former. Toi et toi seule avais pris cette décision, et tu ne regrettes rien.


**Un OS inspiré par la chanson de Lana Del Rey- Ride. Je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête avec la musique en fond. J'en ai profité pour essayer pour la première fois, l'écriture à la seconde personne du singulier et je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien.  
J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**

* * *

**Ride**

Tu es là, au volant de cette voiture qui t'appartient enfin désormais. Le vent fouette ton visage et tu ne peux pas empêcher ton sourire d'illuminer ton visage alors que le paysage défile à toute allure autour de toi. Tu profites du soleil qui berce ta figure et qui illumine ta journée. Tu jettes de temps à temps des regards à ton rétroviseur, tu as toujours eu un côté prudent en toi, même si tu le caches. Tu réajustes tes lunettes sur ton nez alors que tu laisses ton regard vagabonder sur les arbres qui filent à une vitesse hallucinante. Tu augmentes le volume de la radio et tu ris de ses protestations. Tu te fous bien de ses angoisses, tu es enfin là où tu voulais être avec elle. Tu ris de ce même rire presque moqueur, tu imagines son regard énervé mais tu sais très bien qu'elle sourit amusée par ta joie de vivre. Tu voudrais la regarder mais tu dois te focaliser sur la route et non sur son visage que tu aimes tant. Tu commences à chanter en levant un bras vers le ciel et elle te hurle de le reposer sur le volant, tu ris de plus belle alors que tu chantes un peu plus fort. Tu augmentes un peu plus le volume alors que tu laisses ta joie prendre le dessus. Tu connais par cœur les paroles et tu sais à quel point elle aime ta voix. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, vous êtes ensemble, seules au monde sur cette route, dans la vielle décapotable de ton père qui est devenue la tienne, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu reprends le refrain et tu lui fais comprendre que tu chantes cela pour elle, tu oses enfin un rapide regard vers elle, et ton cœur loupe un battement quand tu te heurtes à son regard malicieux et amoureux, tu souris de plus belle en entendant son rire cristallin alors qu'elle remet ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu reprends ton attention sur la route, bercée par ses paroles qui vous ressemblent tant, tu lui avais déjà chanté cette chanson quand vous étiez encore dans vos folles années de lycée. Mais maintenant, vous êtes diplômées, vous allez entamer votre première année de fac ensemble, heureuses comme jamais. Tu n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, il y a de cela un an. Toi la pire garce du bahut tu avais osé t'enticher de cette petite catholique qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Un duo explosif en soit que tu avais pris soin de former. Toi et toi seule avais pris cette décision. Comment oublier ce baisé que tu lui avais donné à ce bal de promo ? Tu lui avais prouvé que rien ne t'effrayait, tu lui as montré à quel point tu voulais l'avoir à tes côtés. Alors que votre duo se terminait, tu l'avais seulement saisi par la taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement devant cette foule d'adolescents, tu avais réussi à créer l'événement, tu t'étais créée un nom, vous vous étiez créées un nom que personne n'oublierait de sitôt. Tu avais piqué la vedette au roi et reine de la soirée. Tu avais ris au nez de Rachel et de Finn. Tu lui avais prouvé que rien ne te retenait. Tu étais intouchable, incassable, tu étais celle qu'elle avait fini par aimer.  
Après la remise des diplômes alors que tu lui avais encore coupé la parole alors qu'elle tentait de te parler de ses projets d'aller à New Heaven, tu l'avais emmené un peu plus à l'écart du lycée. Tu avais retiré cette robe idiote avant de lui sourire, mystérieuse. Tu lui avais montré cette vieille caisse que tu affectionnes tant encore et tu lui avais parlé de ce projet, celui de partir loin sans but. Tu voulais lui offrir, tu voulais vous offrir deux mois de pur paradis. Tu avais vu sa mine abasourdie et pour une fois dans ta vie, tu avais eu peur de son refus mais un large sourire étira ses lèvres et ton cœur battit un peu plus fort dans ta poitrine alors qu'elle se jetait dans tes bras en t'embrassant passionnément. Et vous voilà parties.  
Alors que tu commences à trouver cette route longue, tu vois comme une éclaircie au loin. Tu la vois se lever avec prudence alors que ses bras étaient levés vers le ciel comme-si ses doigts voulaient frôler les nuages. A peine en quelques secondes, tu franchis les quelques derniers mètres de forêt et la lumière du soleil te frappe en plein visage alors que tu l'entends crier, tu ris avant de faire de même, ton bras brandit vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Vous êtes libres, vous êtes ensemble, et dans cet instant si, dans votre instant là, vous étiez les Reines du monde. Ton cœur bat à vive allure alors que ton regard ne lâche pas son visage et ses cheveux qui fouettent l'air. Tu es presque hypnotisée par son sourire, par sa silhouette si parfaite. Elle tourne enfin son regard vers toi, et tu lui souris avant qu'elle ne se rassoit sur son siège. Le canyon apparut devant toi, et tu soupiras de bonne heure en te disant que ces deux mois allaient être les vôtres.  
Tu décides de te garer sur le bas-côté, tu te fiches bien de sa mine étonnée. Après tout, tu es le conducteur, tu es donc maître de ce qu'il se passe. Tu sautes par-dessus la portière que tu ne peux plus ouvrir. Tu souris à ton chien qui aboie comme un damné alors que tu le caresses comme une folle. Tu le portes malgré son poids et tu le laisses courir vers un arbre, tu le regardes faire avec un petit rire. Tu entends ses pas sur le sol poussiéreux et tu oses un regard vers elle. Tu lui souris malicieuse avant de la rejoindre. Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de poser une question que tu retires ses lunettes de soleil pour admirer ses yeux que tu aimes tant, tu te laisses t'y perdre quelques instants alors que ta main s'aventure dans ses cheveux blond d'or, tu la vois sourire doucement alors que sa main cherche la tienne. Vos doigts s'emmêlent alors que tu te penches vers elle.  
Mais tu te recules brusquement et tu rencontres son regard frustré, puis tu ries avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné, elle y répond sans hésiter et tu laisses ton cœur s'emballer alors que son souffle chaud te chatouille le nez. Tu rouvres les yeux avant de lui murmurer ces mots mille fois répétés auparavant. Alors qu'elle te murmure la même chose, tu te rends compte que tu ne te lasseras jamais de l'entendre te le dire. Ton chien aboie et tu te tournes vers lui alors qu'elle rit de ton agacement. Tu lui souris malicieusement avant de te placer derrière elle et t'entourer sa taille de tes bras. Tu poses délicatement ton menton sur son épaule après avoir embrassé sa peau nue si douce, tu respires son parfum sucré avant de sourire de contentement. Le paysage face à toi est magnifique tout comme la fille qui se trouve à tes côtés, et qui est tienne pour toujours.  
Vous êtes là, face à ce soleil brûlant, face à ce désert de montagnes. Vous êtes là, l'une collée à l'autre, à sourire, à savourer ce moment que tu veux à jamais graver dans ta mémoire. Ce moment est le vôtre, pour toujours.  
Ce moment où toi Santana Lopez, tu te rends enfin compte à quel point tu es folle de Quinn Fabray.


End file.
